Sacrosanct
by venusskies
Summary: A great Gaean war makes a Fanelian king and his queen realize just how a lifetime of friendship wasn't enough for them to realize their true feelings for one another. Escaflowne retold.
1. Sudden Developments

**Author's Notes:**

Originally I posted this under the title of the story I wrote three years ago, when I was just beginning to make my own standards of what I can consider to be good writing.

And after three long years in the gutters, I've finally managed to rewrite this rundown mill of a story and completely edit it as I see fit. The old story, "Fate Has Its Ways", is no longer up on this website. I've deleted it and created an entirely different story out of it, different because 1) it has a new plot and 2) its written better, relative to "Fate Has Its Ways". (I shudder each time I look back at how teeny bopper-ish the story came out to be.)

I'd rather not warn people against spoilers because I'm working on the assumption that people are reading this story because they already know what happened. Either way, this story wouldn't be too much of a spoiler to the series since I've pretty much mixed and mashed lots of elements from the anime and incorporated them into this new plotline. This fanfic is the alternate universe kind grounded in the original, Escaflowne storyline, and I do hope I'll be able to pull this off as seamlessly as possible.

Feedback is most appreciated through a review via or an email at starskyvenus at yahoo dot com, if you prefer the exchange to be more private. I'll try to reply as much as I could, but if I don't, I hope you don't take it against me. Please tell me what exactly you liked or did not like about the story, any changes you feel should be made, constructive criticism etcetera. I'd really appreciate all the help I can get.

By the way, standard disclaimers still, and will always, apply to this kind of fiction.

But just so that you don't go groping about in the dark, here's a little paragraph that summarizes what's going to be in store for this story.

_Hitomi Kanzaki is princess of Cesario, and Van Fanel is king of Fanelia. Brought together by a pre-arranged marriage, theirs is a relationship founded and held together by their strong sense of duty toward their countries and the mutual respect they share as childhood friends. But a war among the Alliance countries looms over Gaea like a specter and forces these two unwilling heroes into the forefront. With no choice left but to turn to one another for the strength and will to face their destinies, thus begins a period of individual awakening to the startling realization that perhaps, after all this time, they never really understood their true feelings for each other._

_

* * *

_

**Sacrosanct**

By Venusskies

_A Retelling of the Escaflowne series_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Sudden Developments**

My headaches are recurring, and they have been ever since I had taken upon myself the duty – or should I say, burden – of sitting through as many council meetings as I could with my husband. No one has asked me to do this, not even my husband. I simply surprised him – and myself – one morning, when I told him over breakfast that I would be joining him henceforth in as many council meetings as heaven would permit. He stared at me, wide-eyed, for a moment or two before fully comprehending what I had said. I had to snap my fingers right in front of his nose for him to return to the same planes of existence I was operating on.

"W-what did you say?" he asked.

"I said, I'd like to join you in all – well probably not all, but majority – of the council meetings you'll be having," I replied coolly, with the perfect queenly manner I had been trained to exhibit. But in truth, my insides were churning. What would he say? Would he agree? What would he think? How would he react? Although I must say, the initial look on his face, the one he wore moments ago, was _exquisite_.

He took a deep breath.

And I looked at him squarely, in the eye.

"Women generally aren't interested in political affairs. What made you decide to do this?" was a question I was most prepared to answer. "You know that it isn't your responsibility. And it's not as if I can't handle this on my own…"

"Van, I have faith in you. I know you are capable, competent," I began, with the lines from my prepared 'speech' being systematically projected into the expanse of my subconscious, ready for flawless delivery. "But you can't deny your fatigue. I know how much of a toll this has been taking on you – physically, mentally and emotionally – and I want to help you. I've been thinking that if I attended council meetings and knew more about what was going on, we might be able to divide more jobs between the two of us and be more efficient in handling things."

Van sliced a piece of his meat ruefully before setting down his utensils. He then looked at me somewhat regretfully, and I frowned.

"Am I getting a 'no'?"

"I'm sorry if you feel like you're being dragged into this," he answered me gently, almost a whisper. My gaze immediately softened.

"We both knew what we were getting into when we got married two years ago, Van," I replied, smiling to alleviate his worries. "Especially I, who, from conception, was already being trained to fulfill such obligations. Let's just say that although it isn't technically in the job description, it still is a proper undertaking."

Van smiled broadly and reached out to take my hand, the one that was relaxed over the dessert spoon beside my plate. (Breakfast between the two of us was always an intimate setting; it was easy to reach over and touch the other since the table was neither too large nor too small for the both of us.) He squeezed it gently and said, "Thank you, Hitomi."

My smile broadened and I returned his gentle squeeze.

"There's no need, Van. We're partners, aren't we? Let's make the most out of it then."

Partners.

Yes, Van and I were partners, but not in all the aspects that there were to the marital setting. Curious, our set-up is, and so were the circumstances that surrounded our union. On the surface level, it may not seem so. After all, arranged marriages between royals from different kingdoms are common in monarchic systems. I was the only princess of Cesario, even though I wasn't necessarily the heir to the throne. My father, Katsushiro, had two children – me, his daughter, and my younger brother Shigure, his son who took over upon his death two years ago.

Van, meanwhile, was not the only prince of Fanelia, and he wasn't supposed to be heir to the throne either. Owing to the tragic chain of events that happened first to his father Goau, then his brother Folken (the crown prince) and finally his mother Varie, he was left alone to bear the brunt of the burden that is Fanelia. He was but fifteen at that time. The day he reached his eighteenth moon, his advisers pressured him to find a wife and continue the royal bloodline. In one of the more notorious council meetings, they showed him a line from his father's living will, a line that was also present in my own late father's last will and testament. That infamous line read:

_That my son, Van Slanzar de Fanel/daughter, Hitomi Kanzaki, be wed to the Cesarian Princess Hitomi Kanzaki /Fanelian Prince Van Slanzar de Fanel as soon as they both come of age._

We were both shocked upon reading this, to say the least.

It was a very unexpected twist of events for two people who had been friends since childhood. Van and I were not, and had never been, childhood sweethearts; there was no mutual understanding during those carefree, innocent years that tied us to a commitment as binding and as grave as a romantic relationship. Perhaps the adults saw something different between the two of us, but for us, there was nothing special aside from the strong bond of friendship that had been forged between us.

Heaven had decided to play a mean trick on the two of us and bring us together like that.

It was written in their wills. Plus, we were royals. How could we have refused, even if we had wanted to?

And so it came to pass. A year after I reached my eighteen moon (I being the younger of the two of us), I packed all my belongings and sailed to Fanelia, a new life ahead of me. The wedding was held at the Fanelian palace with most Gaean royals in attendance, some of which were included in our circle of close friends: Princesses Millerna and Eries Aston of Asturia, the Duke and Duchess Marlene of Freid, Asturian Knight Caeli Allen Schezar and billionaire extraordinaire Dryden Fassa, also of Asturia. It was an elaborate ceremony, with me trying so hard to keep up in a gown whose petticoat was made up of five, six layers and whose train went as long as ten meters. I could remember how pale I seemed to look halfway into the ceremony from the fatigue of carrying the entire gown. Such a pallid disposition remained with me until months after the wedding, a fact that did worry Van quite deeply, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

But it was impossible to hide everything, especially between the two of us. Van and I were very much aware of that. There were numerous issues involved in this arranged marriage that we tried so hard to keep to ourselves, especially those pertaining to our personal feelings.

Though Van had never been romantically linked with anyone in Gaea, I was secretly involved with Allen Schezar before I reached my eighteenth moon – a relationship which we were planning to make public on my formal debut. But when I saw my father's will, my world shattered into pieces. On the night of my formal debut, my brother instead announced my marriage to Van, an event that ultimately destroyed my relationship with Allen.

We have not talked since.

Van was perfectly aware of all these things. How could he not, since I had confided in him a number of my secrets, including this one, in all the summers that we had visited each other? The night before our wedding, he knocked into my room and we talked about the future. It was an awkward beginning, but nevertheless, we were able to straighten things out.

"I'm sorry if you feel like you're being dragged into this," he also told me that night. It's funny how many times he's told me this for the past two years that I've practically lost count, even though during our childhood and teenage years he could barely utter a sincere apology. Kingship has made him an altogether different man.

"It's okay," I replied. "I understand."

We came to an agreement on the more personal aspects of things – on how I would be allowed to keep the room I was staying in and how we wouldn't have to think about children… yet. It was, and still remains, a most delicate part of the relationship. Two years into the marriage and the only times I've seen him shirtless were during his training with master swordsman Balgus. Obviously, pathetic for a husband and a wife, but the hell, I could care less.

No matter how hopelessly teenage I may sound by saying this, I cannot help but admit that I am still hurting over the abrupt end my relationship with Allen has met. What's even more frustrating is the fact that we were never able to achieve some closure on it. And I'm not even certain about what he thinks about me now.

A knock on my door alerted me out of this reminiscent state. I suddenly remembered that I was presently inside my room, still in my sleeping garments, sitting on my bed, and looking out the balcony framed by billowing curtains. The focal point of my gaze was way past the hills and mountains that enclosed Fanelia, a view perfectly clear from this side of the palace. In fact, now that I realized it, I didn't seem to be staring at anything in particular.

My maid from Cesario, Mitsuki, stepped inside my chambers and greeted me with a polite bow. Such was the custom from my home country, one which I acknowledged with a slight nod.

"We must get you ready, Hitomi-sama," she spoke, employing the honorifics that were exclusive to our native language. "Van-sama is already downstairs, quite busy with some things. His page has informed me that he will soon be joining you for breakfast."

"I see. We must not keep him waiting then," I answered, rising from my bed. Two years into our marriage and never had I thought it wise to keep a man like Van, no matter how long I had known him prior to our union, waiting.

* * *

"Your majesty," my page called, running towards me. He was holding a medium-sized envelope in his hand. "Master Balgus asked me to deliver this to you."

I took the envelope silently and unsealed the document it contained. Inside was a correspondence in Balgus' own handwriting, explaining the need for an urgent council meeting as soon as I had my breakfast. Also, he would most appreciate, he wrote, if the queen did not attend just this once.

I frowned and slowly began to pace the inside of my study. What matter could be so pressing for him to explicitly ask for the queen's absence? I must've been pacing my study for far too long for my page interrupted me politely and informed me that my wife was already waiting for me.

Wife, I contemplated. Two years into the marriage and I still can't believe Hitomi is already my wife. I don't know when I'm ever going to get used to this, I told myself. Steadily I walked to the veranda where we always had our breakfast since the morning after our wedding, our meal already prepared and laid out in carts attended by servants.

"Van," she smiled, standing up in courtesy. I returned her smile and we she proceeded to sit down once more, with me following in suit. I studied her for a while as she arranged her napkin over her lap; her sandy brown hair, now up to her shoulders, was loose and framed her face prettily. Her complexion was quite pale yet rosy, and the ecru dress she wore lent her a healthier setting that had been missing during her first year of staying in Fanelia.

Indeed, Hitomi was a vibrant young woman – an able and willing partner I was so lucky and blessed to receive. She had been nothing but great sport about everything that we had been thrust into, never blaming me or anyone despite her own aggravating losses. Before the marriage, she was one of the greatest friends I had ever had, and the strong bond of friendship we had form was what had enabled us to carry on this far.

I felt quite bad to inform her that she wouldn't be accompanying me this time to the council meeting, as per Balugus' request. And the way she opened her mouth to protest – it was exactly the way I had pictured she would react.

"But why?" she returned, releasing a sigh of exasperation. "I thought that they trusted me by now to know more than simple court etiquette."

"Hitomi, I'm sure they have good reason for doing this," I told her. After taking a sip from my juice, I continued, "And don't worry; I will update you on whatever you will miss. Think about it this way: it would be the perfect time to get started on the remodeling plans you were telling me about last week."

She frowned and turned to her plate, muttering, "Well, the only reason I brought them up with you was because Roberta was incessant about it. And, well, maybe, yes, it might be a good time to start on that guest room."

For the rest of our meal, my mind was full of questions about the upcoming council meeting. Hitomi might have noticed and chosen to keep quiet, letting me to my thoughts. When we finished, we parted ways with an agreement to meet for lunch, should I be finished by then. I then proceeded to the council chamber after ordering my page to inform Balgus that I was ready.

I was not the first to arrive at the antechamber. Three of the lords were there, conversing in hushed, somewhat urgent tones. My brows knotted slightly; my curiosity and anxiety was increasing at their actions. They bowed in recognition at my arrival and walked with me to the chamber proper. Balgus, plus the other seven council members, were already inside. I sat down, signaling the rest of the council to take their seats as well. Balgus remained standing and nodded to me curtly, opening a folder he brought and laying out its contents in front of all of us already seated.

"Good morning gentlemen," he greeted. "I trust you all had a good breakfast. My deepest gratitude is yours for being present at such short notice."

We all nodded and murmured our assent, which he took as the opportunity to distribute some sheets. The header was a drawing of two dragons wrapped around a sword – the Asturian crest! I shot a questioning glance at him before skimming over lines of the document. The look on his face was solemn, and he allowed the four of us some moments to read the text over.

_Officers of the 5th Unit of the Asturian Infantry, stationed at the west bank of the Zaibach border, reported unusual military activity… increased fortification of existing military encampments around Zaibach territory… launching of two floating fortresses and their sudden disappearance midair… guymelef test flights… _

"Asturia, as we all know, has immense intelligence-gathering capabilities. The copies are yours, gentlemen," Balgus began, quite dryly.

I was the first to pop him a question.

"What is all this about?"

"This document outlines Zaibach's most recent military activities, giving us further reason to doubt the country's intentions over the past few years. They have been increasingly generous with non-Alliance countries which are isolationist in nature, like Ispano, something that unsettles Alliance states, especially Basram. We know little about Ispano especially, except for the fact that during the ancient times they produced majority of Gaea's most astounding guymelefs, even our very own Escaflowne, and that now they are still resource-laden hence self-sufficient.

"Zaibach, as we all know, is lacking in natural resources despite their advanced technology; they turn to countries like us for food, clothing, and oil to burn. Never had the Alliance countries given it reason to search elsewhere for their needs. This recent move, coupled with their increased military activity, should be disturbing, especially to Fanelia, which is geographically closest to Zaibach than any other Alliance country."

Silence and a few confused looks greeted him afterward.

"What are you implying then, Master Balgus?" Lord Milton spoke up. "I beg of you a little more bluntness."

Balgus took a deep breath before answering Lord Milton.

"We must be prepared for a possible attack by Zaibach, my lords. All four of us samurai generals agree on this. The mountains that have shielded us from attacks over the past few centuries will be no match for Zaibach's floating fortresses. But the most important message, gentlemen, is this: regardless of whatever their reasons are for attacking us, regardless whether or not this information is true, we must be prepared nonetheless!" he replied somewhat fiercely.

"Master Balgus, we do agree with your point, but this intelligence on Zaibach is disturbing, to say the least," young Lord Garlot said as I leaned back into my chair. I took this opportunity to look at my own mentor straight in the eye, my chestnut gaze piercing his. I was perfectly aware of the direction his speech was going to take, and I couldn't help but feel a slight uneasiness at this. "May I inquire, with utmost courtesy, as to who handed you these documents, good Master?"

"General Forsworth," he said, pausing to return my gaze. "His men were able to retrieve this document."

Perhaps it was due to the bond between master and pupil, but I sensed the slightest change in the tone of his voice with his last statement. No, there was something more, my gut feeling told me. There was something that the man was not telling us. I needed to speak with Balgus after this meeting was over, alone.

I looked up to meet my master's eyes, and his steely gaze conveyed a message I instantly understood. His eyes promised not just answers to my questions, but more. Much more. My expression suddenly turned grim. I remained silent amidst the arising murmurs.

The voices got louder, and I began to hear arguments beginning to brew within some members of the council. I was still silent, and I could feel Master Balgus' eyes on me. I took a few more minutes to think about everything that I had just heard, and then motioned for the entire council to keep silent. They all obeyed at once.

"Gentlemen, this council will be adjourned indefinitely; that is, until I am able to clarify certain matters with Master Balgus here. For the meantime, I ask you to attend to the fortification of our defenses. It wouldn't hurt to check on our country's security once in a while and see if our military is fit enough to respond to any attacks," I addressed them. "Lord Dresden, I shall await your most immediate report."

Everyone nodded and departed from the chamber, leaving me and Master Balgus alone inside.

"Please take a seat Balgus," I offered, motioning the one to my left. He nodded gratefully and took the offered seat.

"You've been pretty quiet during the meeting, Van," Master Balgus remarked. I smiled wryly.

"I had my thoughts, and felt that it would be wise to keep them first until I talked with you," I replied.

My master grinned and chuckled.

"You've definitely changed young man," he said. "You were very, very different from the lad I first trained so many years ago. Being second in succession back then you were a very brash, impulsive boy. Your eyes blazed with a certain wildness, and your swings were fierce with unbridled strength. But now you're different – so much, that sometimes I look at you and I can't seem to recognize you anymore. Kingship has changed you, to the point that I fear for you."

"What do you mean?" I frowned, slightly.

"You were but a boy when everything happened, Van. I can't help but wonder how much, exactly, it has affected you, and whether or not you were really able to recover."

Again, I smiled wryly.

"Don't worry about me Balgus," I said. "I'm carrying on well; Hitomi's of great help."

"Yes, she does seem to be a capable queen."

"She is. I'm glad."

There was a pregnant pause before Balgus spoke again.

"It wasn't General Forsworth who handed me the information, by the way. But don't worry. He knows I used his name for this meeting. He and his men have been instructed properly."

"I suspected as much."

"It was actually Allen Schezar."

My brows immediately knotted.

"The same Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli of Asturia?"

"Yes, Allen Schezar, the same young man whom I also taught."

There was another pause.

"Van, perhaps you know why."

"I have an inkling."

"Which is why I didn't want the queen to attend this time around."

"It was great foresight on your part," I commented dryly. "Even if it comes from Allen, I cannot deny the integrity of the document you've shown us. The Asturian crest looks genuine."

"I can sense old wounds reopening," Balgus spoke.

"They have always been open. They have never healed," was my steely reply.

The older man sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Sometimes I am torn between my love for my pupils and my duty to my country," he said to no one in particular.

"You are a Fanelian Samurai General," I told him softly, turning away slightly.

"Of course, Van. You need not remind me."

"Then we're clear on that."

"Always."

I stood up and walked towards the window across the table. Silently, I looked out of it, gazing aimlessly at the gardens below it – so aimlessly, in fact, that I didn't even notice the unusual darkening of the sky.

"He has vested interests in protecting Fanelia," I told Balgus, who remained seated at the table.

"Yes, I know he does," was his simple reply. "But you must not let that awareness cloud your judgment. Allow me to compliment you on the wise decision you made on ordering the council to see to our defenses."

"It was but protocol," I answered, denying the unnecessary praise.

"You know, I find the two of you absolutely entertaining," he said, turning to face me.

I turned around to face him as well and asked, "Why?"

"Your rivalry is just so," he paused with a small smile, trying to grasp the right word, "childish at times. Its extension to so many aspects of life aside from swordsmanship is absolutely entertaining to behold."

"Oh don't mock me so," I replied, folding my arms over my chest, as if proving his point.

"Oh but you must realize that," Balgus chuckled, also folding his arms over his chest. "The two of you are my most talented pupils, despite your bipolar reasons for taking up the sword."

"What was his?" I asked him.

"He wanted to become a knight early on. He wanted to prove himself."

"And what was mine?"

"You simply wanted an outlet for your extra energy. You were such an energetic young lad, Van – always kicking and screaming. Your mother couldn't seem to contain you back then."

I frowned at the obvious pun he put on my behavior as a terrible toddler. But then, I couldn't really reproach him for that, so I grinned and responded with, "Is that a bad thing?"

He merely chuckled at me, and I laughed as well. This light moment was interrupted by a rumble from outside, the brief shaking of the palace and some screams of surprise. Balgus and I were momentarily startled. Much more alert, we ran out of the council chamber to find ladies still holding on to the walls and various objects for support and some of the men running. There was an ominous smell of burning material hanging in the air. I left Balgus momentarily to retrieve my sword from my study some rooms nearby, and when I rejoined him, Lord Garlot was already with him, his face dripping with sweat and his cheek smeared with streaks of ash.

Another rumble was followed by the sound of collapsing infrastructure. Blood-curling screams from outside the palace were deafening, and my insides were beginning to tremble with anxiety. What was happening? Who was attacking us? Why were they attacking us? Were the people being evacuated in time? Sweat was beginning to trickle down the sides of my head. I wiped them off impatiently.

"What is going on?" I yelled, the noise almost drowning my own voice. "Lord Garlot! What is happening?"

"Your Majesty! Fanelia is under attack!" he cried out breathlessly.

Balgus and I exchanged glances.

"Details, Lord Garlot!" Balgus barked. Around us, people were starting to panic at the news.

"The moment we left the council chamber, we immediately saw to the defenses like you asked. But reports had already come in from the country's eastern border that the soldiers stationed had been attacked. There was no information about the attackers because no one could see them, just giant, metal claws that slashed at people. Infrastructures were crushed into pieces and giant footprints appeared on the ground but still no one could see what was causing them!"

"Metal claws? An invisible enemy?" I repeated, my eyebrows knotted in confusion. "But how?"

"We don't know your majesty, but if any information from the latest meeting was significant enough, they must be the disappearing guymelefs from Zaibach mentioned in the intelligence report," Lord Garlot replied.

"Where is the enemy headed?" Balgus then asked.

"Towards the palace, right as we speak," Lord Garlot answered. "They are coming! The rumble and the shaking we felt, it's them – their guymelef's steps. We're trying desperately to defend against them, but it's no use. They will reach the palace, fast."

Slow and steady – they were going to arrive before we could do anything to stop them. I hated the helplessness of it all.

"What is the extent of the damage?" I asked.

"Heavy, your majesty. Everything in their paths was totally destroyed. We barely had enough time to rescue the women and children."

"Your majesty, go and retrieve Escaflowne," Balgus then said, turning to me. "It is time."

I nodded.

"Prepare the guymelefs," I ordered. "Make sure that all civilians are evacuated to the mountains. Calm them down; panicked citizens will be harder to handle. And try to hold up our defenses as much as possible until I arrive."

Balgus and Lord Garlot both nodded, and without further ado, I ran to the shrine where Escaflowne was kept. Lots of people were screaming, the ladies especially, and I merely rushed past them, my breathing heavy and my heart beating erratically. On the staircase down, I met Hitomi, who was running up to find me.

"Van!" she called out, running up to meet me. I reached for her hand, intent on taking her with me down to the shrine. While we were running, I explained what was happening and what I was going to do. She was listening intently, and I turned to look at her to see if she was alright. Her face was flushed from running, and sweat was dripping from the sides of her head. Around her neck she wore a necklace with a rose-colored teardrop-shaped stone for a pendant, which was swinging madly at our frenzied pace. She bore no cuts and wounds, and I breathed in relief.

She was alright, and I needn't worry. At that moment, I vowed to myself that Hitomi, and the rest of the Fanelia, will be kept safe – at any cost, even my life.

When we stopped to catch our breaths, we were already at our destination. The drag energist I had retrieved from the dragon-slaying ritual just a few years ago lay perched on a stone podium, emitting a faint, pink glow. Hitomi paused and stayed put a few meters away from it, watching me walk towards the energist in a trance-like state with eyes that reflected a haze of emotions – anxiety, awe, confusion, and even fear.

What awakened me out of the trance-like state was the unwelcome lurch I felt in the pit of my stomach, one that made me halt abruptly in front of the energist. I felt my heart sink upon the sudden realization that the gigantic machine that lay kept beneath me was actually beckoning me to awaken it, to use it in this battle we were unwillingly thrust into.

I suddenly felt desperate.

Once, my father had told me to try to see the future as a way of gauging the rationality of my decisions. That way, he said, I would become a better prince. I would become a better man.

But at that very moment I couldn't see into the future, no matter how hard I tried. No matter how far I looked, I could only see the blackness of uncertainty and the grayness of the despair I was currently feeling, impaired by my lack of awareness on how to act in such a pressing situation. My country was under attack by enemies we couldn't see. Our soldiers had not been able to defend against them. How then would I be able to?

I shook my head slightly and tried to dispel such thoughts of uncertainty. The tremors were increasing in magnitude; the fighting outside must have come very close to the castle now.

_Remember, you are the King of Fanelia now._

I must be strong.

Resolvedly I unsheathed my sword and used it to prick my finger, letting the blood drip onto the dragon's heart. It shone brilliantly, almost blindingly, and I took it into my hand, raising it into the air.

"I am Van Fanel, King of Fanelia," I spoke in a deep, cool voice, chin held high. "I beseech you, Escaflowne. Awake and lend me your power!"

* * *

**_To be continued… _**


	2. Hail the Mighty Dragon

**Author's Notes:**

First and foremost, thank you to everyone who's read the first chapter! Even more thanks to those who reviewed, and those who bothered to include me/this story in their alerts. Thank you, thank you, thank is generally a substandard avenue to post your stories in. It's understandable though, since there are just too many stories and authors to host. I'm thinking of getting a blog at a free service so I can post more than simple chapters with notes, like full entries on my progress, thoughts and stuff as I write this story. And so that readers can actually post their suggestions and critique as I write the chapters. Hmm. What do you think?

But anyway, enough of the technical ranting. Here are a few things regarding the story/this chapter:

_On Chapter Titles_ – I haven't been able to think of appropriate titles to the story's chapters, which is why I've left the space after the colon (:) blank. As always, ideas – plus feedback and criticism are most welcome

_On Merle _– Merle, if you've noticed, wasn't mentioned at all in the first chapter. I've actually thought about removing her from the story completely, and I wrote the first chapter without actually thinking about where she would fit into the story. See, I've never been much of a fan of the cat girl, and I've always thought that her role wasn't established enough to make her of real value to the plot and the characters. But then I decided against it; it would probably be better to include her anyway and tweak her character as I see fit. And so here she is, making her first appearance in this chapter.

I owe this chapter to Hector of Troy and his wife Andromache, who served – and will continue to serve – as my influences for various parts of the story. Long live the Trojans!

By the way, standard disclaimers still, and will always, apply to this kind of fiction. And please please, don't forget to leave a review/email me to tell me what you think.

A merry merry Christmas to you all!

* * *

**Sacrosanct**

By Venusskies

_A Retelling of the Escaflowne series_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Hail the Mighty Dragon**

A brilliant flash of pure, white light followed Van's words, and I turned away from him to shield my eyes. I felt my knees grow weak with the mere anticipation of what would – and might – happen, and I dropped to the floor with a soft thud. I bit my lip when my skin grazed an aberrant stone tile, its sharp, protruding edge drawing a slight stream of blood down the underside of my left leg. For some reason I could not fathom, the sight and smell of my own blood began to heighten my senses such that when I turned to Van as the light began to dissipate, every sensation – light, sound, touch, scent – washed over me like the tides of a stormy sea. Every thought I had hurtled into my consciousness with a resounding clash; every impulse that threatened to ebb from my person rendered me like a caged entity.

It was then that my heart began to thump vigorously to an eerie, unconscious awareness I knew I had of the nature of the events that were to follow.

He stood before me tall and regal, bathed in the remnants of the brilliant flash of white light from moments before. He was magnificent despite the disheveled hair and pale expression he wore. His was a countenance that spoke of nothing but majesty.

This was Van Fanel.

It was while marveling at the change that had overcome him that I unconsciously gripped the pendant that hung around my neck. I didn't notice the stone's faint, pink glow against my chest, and it was quick, almost chaste, when it hit me – the vision of a menacing, crimson monster of steel, its cape billowing against the roaring flames, claws threatening, streaming towards me.

Illusion or not, the sight of the guymelef had sent me reeling. But I had no time to recover when a huge slab of stone broke off from the ceiling and began to float downwards, to the expanse that lay between Van and the wall. Midway it shattered into a million, infinitesimal pieces to reveal another guymelef, this time pallid and docile, yet whose underlying power was unmistakable.

Recognition dawned upon me even before Van turned to me to speak.

"Escaflowne, the god of the skies, and protector of Fanelia" he said, as if to introduce us.

Perhaps he had forgotten that I was already aware. Even before I had him to regale – or rather, boast to – me with stories about the giant, white guymelef of the skies, I already had my father to show me all about it. During our visits to the valley kingdom so many years ago, he'd take me and my brother to see the festivals that honored the mighty Escaflowne…

To Fanelia, Escaflowne was their pillar, their tower of strength and power. To these people of a fertile valley, the abundance of their crops, the health of their herds and the vigor of their populace were the most concrete manifestations of that power Escaflowne extended to them. And every fourth year, they never failed to honor the god of the skies with one of the most lavish celebrations in all of Gaea.

Their sunset ceremonies would always start with the lighting of great pillars of fire and the sacrificing of the finest younglings and the most sumptuous vegetation farmers brought from their fields. Their fresh blood would then be littered all around the plaza, which, from above, was shaped so much like a drag energist, and whose grounds were adorned with paintings of kings, princes and heroes long-gone, their deeds all but forgotten. Afterwards, the gathering – humans, wolf-men and cat-people alike – would pray, their priests leading them.

I could still remember so vividly how their words would echo into the darkening sky, the almost circular contours of the plaza adding even more to the already ethereal atmosphere of the ceremonies. The voices would gradually escalate in volume and intensity, ending with a resounding, cataclysmic shout of the very last verse. Immediately after, the music would start, signaling the women to emerge from the gathering and dance around the fires. To the rich, tribal tunes by earthen instruments would they skip and prance and swing and glide, the deep colors of their garments flowing with them as freely as they moved. It was always a different dance each ceremony, and each time the women never failed to amaze. Everyone would watch, entranced with the spectacle of their nimble motions, until the final notes of the drumbeat and the start of the great feast.

The last festival I had witnessed occurred two years ago. Van had completed his dragon-slaying ritual just in time for it, and the entire kingdom was in rapture for three full nights.

However, more than the tales that I had heard about Fanelia's legendary guardian, more than the celebrations I had witnessed in honor of its mystical properties, was a certain familiarity with the guymelef that I could not, and probably wouldn't be able to, place just yet. I had always felt it, from the very first ceremony I attended until the last. Yet now, it was even more so. It was both exhilarating and at the same time unnerving.

Gingerly I tried to regain my former position, not noticing that the blood from my wound still flowed freely down my limb. This, however, didn't escape Van's hawkish eye.

"You're hurt," he remarked, walking towards me to check my wound.

"It's nothing," I immediately replied. "The light, it was blinding, and I fell against a sharp tile. I was clumsy."

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when we heard another rumble, this time closer to us than the preceding ones. There followed steady, heavy footsteps, and then the sudden shattering of the stone wall behind us. Van held me as we ducked to avoid being hit by pieces of rock flying across the shrine. Still, he wasn't left unscathed. A gash marred his right shoulder – none too deep yet still bloody. I was shaken and breathing heavily when I tore at my skirt and pressed the cloth over the wound in an effort to help it congeal.

The moment the wall was destroyed, the sounds of battle from outside immediately became more audible. To the background of clashing weapons, screams of fear and howls of pain beat the solid footsteps of the advancing guymelef – menacing, threatening, demonic, crimson.

I froze in recognition just as the guymelef stopped in front of us. Van must have felt my change in behavior since he held me closer, protectively.

"Tch. They're already here," said the voice from the cockpit. "Well, at least that saves me the trouble of having to bring it out myself."

"Who are you?" Van called out to the guymelef in a low, booming voice. "And why are you here? Why are you attacking my country?"

"Oh King Van. I apologize for my lack of civility," was the mocking reply. Vapor hissed from the head of the guymelef, and the metal covering the cockpit parted to reveal the machine's operator. The pilot was a man with a slight frame, wearing a black uniform fit for a high-ranking soldier. It was a garment that stood in stark contrast to the silver that was his hair, a garment that intensified the malice his eyes were already exhibiting.

His eyes…

I had never seen such eyes like his before!

"I am Dilandau, captain of the Dragonslayers," he continued, mustering a mocking bow. When he stood up straight again, he placed his right hand calmly over the hilt of his sword. "We are a special unit of the Zaibach army with a most important mission."

"And what may that be?" Van answered, his brows knotting in sheer anger. His breath quickened, and his fists clenched. I squeezed his hand to try to calm him down.

"To capture the _dragon_," he smirked, as if what he had just said was the most obvious answer in the world. With his left hand, he drew the dagger that rested beside his sword and began twiddling it dangerously.

"The _dragon_?" I repeated, shooting an anxious glance at Van.

"Escaflowne?" he asked. But from the tone of his voice, it was more of a question out of confirmation than a question out of curiosity. Escaflowne was a dragon? The _dragon_? But it was just a suit of armor! Just how much Van knew about the guymelef, I did not know. Only now was I beginning to feel that there was so much more to the legendary guardian than what ancient folklore actually imparted to me.

But then something bothered me, aside from the man who was taunting my husband like a school bully. Something was tugging at my unconscious at that very instant. I immediately felt restless.

I stole a glance at the guymelef behind us. Escaflowne, they called it. Escaflowne, they beseeched it. Leaning on one of its knees, this mystical armor whose power we had yet to harness for ourselves...

Why did they want it? What did the armor have that they needed?

"Good, your majesty. I see you really are the king of Fanelia," Dilandau smiled. There was a feral element to his smile, and it unnerved me to no end. I couldn't imagine being caught by this man and turned into his slave. From the way he moved, he seemed disturbed. From the way he looked, he seemed demonic. My stomach lurched involuntarily when he continued by saying, "But the question begs: what do we want it for? What do we want to achieve?"

"Stop playing games with me," Van retorted, his voice calm and steely.

"Ooh, the young king has been riled!" Dilandau jeered, his smile broadening and his eyes widening with malevolent delight. "Yes, young king, I have been playing games with you, but I have not yet sufficiently enjoyed myself. It feels so good to be looking down on a royal like you, to have not just you but also your wife at my mercy, and I intend to exact every ounce of pleasure I can get from this experience!"

The mention of me must have been the trigger, for Van suddenly drew his sword and pointed it threateningly at the man who still remained perched on his guymelef.

"Say no more," he roared. "Come down and fight like a man!"

"Van, don't!" I cried, clutching at him almost desperately. "You're wounded!"

"It's nothing," he shot back, his resolve unwavering.

But Dilandau let out a laugh, a high-pitched psychotic laugh. I shuddered slightly at the sounds of his regaling, and I could feel Van shaking with anger at the satisfaction he was drawing from our mockery. He continued for a few more heartbeats until he suddenly stopped and threw the dagger he was holding in our direction. Van barely had time to push me from the projectile's path when the weapon whizzed past my ear.

He laughed again, that same high-pitched psychotic laugh, when we heard a loud shout and then appeared Master Balgus leaping in the air, perfectly poised to strike him.

Dilandau was taken off guard, and he was only able to draw his sword to block the Fanelian general's attack. Master Balgus was dirtied, and streaks of blood were all over his face and armor. His scarred face was contorted in disdain for the man who led the attack against his country and who, just moments before, was deriving entertainment from two of the people he had pledged to serve until his death.

"Van, get inside Escaflowne! Quick!" Master Balgus roared to his pupil while engaging Dilandau with strong, deliberate attacks. Van wasted no time and immediately ran to the guymelef. He thrust his energist into the waiting, pink gemstone embedded on the armor's heart, and the cockpit opened. He took his place inside and the guymelef reared to life, standing tall and proud in all its glory.

I ran to one side of the shrine to steer clear of the battle and turned back to them just in time to see Dilandau push Master Balgus off his guymelef and get back inside the cockpit. His armor was once more up and moving, and with one swing of its cape over its body it disappeared.

We were all stupefied, except for Master Balgus. It was their invisibility cloaks, he shouted to Van. Dilandau was still in this room, and they had better take extra care. The two men kept turning around to try to spot where Dilandau would be coming from, but they could not see. All we could hear were Dilandau's cackles coming from all directions, offering everything but comfort to the situation we were thrust into.

Suddenly a sword came out of nowhere to strike at Van. Thankfully he was able to deflect it, but just as he did so, the sword disappeared as swiftly as it had appeared. The shrine was plunged into another tense silence. I watched them from my spot behind one of the stone pillars, my heart pounding with the utmost fear for the two men.

In the shadow cast by the stone pillar, I noticed the increased brilliance of the pendant that hung around my neck. Moments ago it was simply a faint glow, but now it was shining a little more brightly than before. I held it to my heart with both my hands and closed both my eyes in an act of desperation. What greeted me, however, was not pure darkness. My pendant, hung from the same chain, was suspended in mid-air and swinging to a perfect rhythm.

I stared at it entranced, watching it swing back and forth, back and forth. I remembered my grandmother's words back when I was still a child telling me that the pendant, if suspended, would always make one swing in any direction within one second, no matter what you did to it. And there it was in front of me, swinging as my mother had described it would. No longer did I feel the tension from the battle at the shrine; no longer did I hear the bated breaths of the two men who were fighting a very lopsided battle. I was alone, watching my pendant, back and forth, back and forth. It was still shining. It was still glowing.

With a sudden jolt the rhythm broke; the pendant swung violently to my right and I saw Dilandau's red guymelef lunging from Escaflowne's behind. I screamed, alerting Van to the guymelef's ambush.

Van was able to block the attack, and Master Balgus took the opportunity to graze the more vulnerable points of Dilandau's guymelef. The man retreated once more to his invisibility while Van and Master Balgus were once more reduced to looking around aimlessly for any sign of his location.

My breaths had quickened, and I felt my head ache ever so slightly. There it was again, my insides bewailed. There it was again, back to haunt me, back to plague me… But if it was to help Van and Master Balgus get through this battle, then I could and would gladly endure the pain.

Yet again the sight of my pendant, swinging to perfect rhythm. Yet again the sudden jolt and the violent swing, and this time I cried, "To your left!" enabling Van to perfectly block the attack and follow up with one of his own.

Dilandau was enraged. Twice had he attacked, and twice had he been blocked. His invisibility wore off and I saw him turn to look at me, his eyes ablaze with anger and a certain madness. Van wasted no time in striking him, the first unease of breaking into his armor finally wearing off. Sparks flew from the clashes that ensued, sword against sword. The battle raged on for a few more moments until Master Balgus thought it best to creep up from behind Dilandau and catch him unawares.

However Dilandau saw him, and while meeting Van's sword with his own, he reached out the free left arm and hurtled the stream of flowing, metal claws at the unsuspecting Fanelian general. Van and I were stricken with horror when we saw the metal pierce through Master Balgus, blood pouring from his parted lips and eyes wide with surprise. I gasped and fell to my knees. I placed my hands over my mouth to stifle my screams.

"Master!" Van cried hoarsely, anguish and hatred most evident. His swings became wilder, his advances more anxious such that Dilandau was being forced to step backwards to avoid being hit. He faltered at a loose boulder and stumbled into a pillar, bringing down a large part of the ceiling as it crashed into the wall. Dust and debris piled on Dilandau's guymelef and clouded the room. We could only hear Master Balgus telling Van to take me and run away. Van hesitated, saying that he could not leave his country and especially leave him alone, but the master was firm.

"The samurai generals are dead, Van! Not all women and children have escaped, the men are dying, and everything has been burned down. There is nothing left here in Fanelia but death and destruction!" he shouted. "You are our king, you are our ruler. You and the queen must leave and keep yourselves alive so you can return and rebuild Fanelia!"

He coughed hard and breathed more raggedly. His face was contorted in pain. Van was rooted to his place, torn.

"There must be another way," he breathed helplessly.

"Leave! Quick!" Master Balgus cried once more. "There is no other way! Van!"

Vapor hissed from Escaflowne's joints and the guymelef transformed into a dragon, wings poised to take flight into the setting sun. Van looked around for me, calling my name, and I ran to meet him. He held out his hand to take me, hoisted me up to his place and took off just heartbeats before Dilandau began to stand up and regain his position.

I held on to Van tightly as the sounds and sights of destruction began to fade into the distance, the image of a burning Fanelia imprinted vividly in my mind. We were flying over the mountains by then, the same natural fortresses that should have protected us from such a terrible tragedy. My head was aching painfully and my heart was weary as I recalled everything that had just happened that I couldn't help closing my eyes and drifting off.

* * *

She was curled into a fetal position, her hands clutching at the pendant around her neck. I lay her on a soft spot of grass and covered her with my shirt, for the air was chilly in this area of the forest we had landed in despite the blazing bonfire in front of us. If my sense of geography was reliable enough, we were probably miles in between Fanelia and Asturia, almost along the border or perhaps already past it. We had been flying for a while, and when I felt her doze off, I had decided to bring us down.

Her dress, previously white, was now hued with soot, dust and other signs of destruction. Her hair was unkempt, torn loose from the bun that had kept it in place since the morning, when we had breakfast. Her face was dirty, streaks of dust and soot coloring her pale features. I reached down to stroke her cheek gently. Hitomi looked so fragile in the state she was in, obviously shaken from everything that had happened in the past hours or so. We had left Fanelia at dusk, and it was already dark. The sky was pitch black; no stars gleamed to light our desolate state. It was a good thing that I had already gone for some fruits and water for it would be hard to find anything in this darkness.

I was seated beside Hitomi, hugging my knees to my chest. At that moment, so many questions wracked my brain: where were the people that escaped? Where had they gone to? Who were left from the destruction? What had happened to them? And it was only then, in the deathly calm of the night, that everything began to sink in with full force. Heartbeats ago I could barely register the death of my master, but now, looking at our dismal surroundings, I began to realize the extent of my situation.

First, my father died. Then, my brother, then heir to the throne, disappeared. My mother followed him and disappeared as well, never to come back. Finally, my master had just died. All of the people closest to me were being taken away…

I looked ahead and a single thought filled my mind: I was alone.

I remembered everything – the flames, the screams, the death – and realized bitterly that my kingdom was gone. Everything was burnt to the ground, from the houses, to the fields, to the temple, to the palace. It was all debris now, just remnants of a beautiful, colorful past.

And I had failed to protect the kingdom I had sworn to serve until my death.

_It was all my fault… _

Escaflowne lay some meters to us, once more the guymelef it originally was. I stared at it, my garnet eyes afire with contempt. Escaflowne was supposed to have helped us. Escaflowne was supposed to have protected Fanelia. Instead, it was powerless against the invisible guymelefs of Zaibach… against Dilandau.

_Or rather, I was the one who was powerless…_

I was a proud man, and rarely did I graciously accept defeat. Thus his name, Dilandau's name, was marked in stone. Right then and there I swore to myself with the heavens as my witnesses that I would have his head, his and the Zaibach emperor's. I would avenge Fanelia, even if it meant my life.

My fists were clenched too hard by then, and I let out a groan. It must have been a little too loud for it jolted Hitomi out of her rest, her eyes immediately alert and focused right at me.

Her initial surprise faded at the sight of me. She relaxed slightly; perhaps I had been of some comfort to her. But as quickly as she had awoken her expression changed. Pain, shock, despair and even pity colored her gaze, and she slowly reached out to wipe a tear off my face, a telltale betrayal of my inner turmoil. Her touch was gentle, almost apprehensive, and I closed my eyes in resignation, sighing heavily. At this Hitomi moved closer. Her gaze softened as her other hand moved to unclench one of my fists and link her fingers with mine.

_I'm here, _I could almost hear her assure me. _I won't leave you._

But I was doubtful. I couldn't believe her. My jaded self refused to believe and hope.

I broke off and sat up straight, ignoring the slightly confused look Hitomi had on her face.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked. I nodded mutely, mustering a slight smile. "You can always tell me…"

I shook my head.

"You can't keep all this bottled up inside you," she began, but I immediately cut her off.

"I told you, I'm fine," I said rather sharply. Slowly, she nodded and drew back. Silence passed between the two of us, and neither of us dared break it. For a while, we simply sat there, staring at our own respective locus points or at nowhere in particular.

Hitomi shifted in her place and with a soft voice asked, "Where are we?"

"Inside the Black Forest. I'm not sure though whether we've already crossed the borders into Asturia or we're still in Fanelian territory," I replied.

"Asturia," she whispered faintly. She sat transfixed on the blazing fire, deep in thought. But I knew what she was thinking about. She was thinking of _him_ again – the changes time would've wrought upon him for the past few years, the things that he would have been doing or have done, the times that they could have spent together had it not been for…

The leaves rustled behind us, yet there was no wind.

"What was that?" I hissed, turning behind me. Hitomi looked around as well, her eyes anxious.

The leaves rustled yet again, and a branch cracked.

"It might be just a wild animal Van," Hitomi said. "There might be a lot of them in this part of the forest."

"I'll go check then," I said, standing up. "Stay here."

She nodded and I placed my hand over the hilt of my sword fastened around my waist. There were more rustles this time around, and the movement was getting more flustered. I arched a brow, all the more believing Hitomi's idea of a forest animal causing all this noise for if it were anyone out to kill us, they wouldn't have been so obvious. I took a few more steps and paused some distance from the bushes, when all of a sudden, a figure leaped on me, screaming and pinned me to the ground.

Well, it was an animal alright. And indeed a wild one at that.

"Lord Van!" was her high-pitched wail. Seconds later I felt something wet lick my cheek.

"Merle!" I grinned, hugging the cat-girl to me. I didn't notice that my hold on her had been too tight until she started pounding on my chest to let her go. Relief that she was alive, guilt at not even remembering her during the chaos, happiness that she was with us once more – those were the emotions that had propelled me to hold her so tightly. With a hasty apology I did as she asked and she retreated a few steps back to smile at me. She was crying though; the tears wouldn't really stop, even if she was already smiling. Hitomi went up to her, patted her back gently and earned from her a low, contented purr – a gesture that showed how much the cat-girl had actually appreciated what she did for her.

It was unusual to see them like this, for Merle and Hitomi didn't get along most of the time. They'd always fight with one another over the pettiest things, with the former instigating and then running behind my back to avoid the latter's ire. Frankly I think they both enjoyed their little fights, but out of habit she continued to be more partial to me than to Hitomi, up to the point of actually dropping her title when addressing her. However not seeing them fight, seeing them openly show the sorrow that they were feeling, was disheartening. They were a living reminder of the recent tragedy, but I could not fault them at all for being so.

"Lord Van, I'm so glad I found you and Hitomi," Merle said, sniffing in between words. "I was scared. I was so scared. Everything was burning, and we barely escaped."

"I'm glad you're safe, Merle," I told her. "And I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you a while back."

"No, no, it's fine Lord Van. There's nothing to apologize for and I completely understand. I was with a few of the servants during that time, but we were separated in all the chaos. Everyone was running; everyone was screaming. We were all going into the direction of the forest, but I got lost, and I wasn't able to keep up with them," she continued, still sniffing.

"I was about to follow them, you know. I fell asleep for a few hours somewhere in the forest, and when I woke up, I set out to look for them. I was smelling for scents and looking for footprints; I saw some leading up to the mountain, and I thought, 'Yes, it would most likely be the refuge Fanelians would seek.' They might have gone to the wolf-men, I'm not sure, but not all of the people are comfortable with the wolf-men and vice versa so… But then I smelled something different. I picked up your scent, Lord Van, and I knew you were somewhere here. So I started looking around. I didn't stop until I found you. And then I saw a campfire, I heard your voices, I smelled Hitomi too, and then I found you, and then, and then…"

Merle cried again. This time, she crept into Hitomi's arms, where she was held soothingly and her fur stroked gently. We all sat in silence and waited for her to stop. Immediately she apologized in typical Merle fashion for being such a weakling, and Hitomi and I both shrugged it off.

"I'm so happy I found the both of you," she purred, wiping her tears. "I was so scared. I was alone, and I couldn't find anybody."

"It's a good thing you didn't immediately follow the people to the wolf-men's villages," Hitomi smiled, still stroking her fur. "Then you wouldn't have seen us."

Merle nodded and said, "I was about to; I really, truly was. I wanted to see first who the survivors were so that when I saw any of you, I'd have something to tell you about. I do remember some of the lords who were overseeing the evacuation of the people, but I'm not sure if they actually made it out of the blaze."

"We will meet those survivors soon," Hitomi said. "It'll just be a matter of time."

There was silence again before Merle asked a question.

"Where are you going after this?" she asked, leaving both of us momentarily groping for answers.

"To an Alliance country, I believe. We can ask for help there in finding the survivors," I said. "We have to make sure that they're alive and living with the best possible means. Alliance countries can help us with that. Also, there's going to be the issue of who attacked Fanelia…"

"Zaibach," came Merle's soft voice. Hitomi and I turneded to look at her.

"We saw their flags. When the guymelefs appeared they brandished them. Right after they began burning everything they could lay their eyes on – people, animals, crops, houses… It was terrible," she breathed, the nightmare being too painful to relive.

But then she turned to me and broke free from Hitomi. Crawling up to me, she looked me squarely in the eye, her irises filled with a haze of emotions I could barely distinguish from the other.

"You will rebuild Fanelia, won't you Lord Van?" she asked me with a slight quivering voice. "After you go to an Alliance country, you will come back and find everyone and start anew, won't you? You'll rebuild Fanelia and make it much better, much more beautiful than before, won't you?"

She was pleading to me, I thought. She desperately wanted it to happen. And I could only oblige, for I shared her sentiments. I too wanted to rebuild Fanelia, even though at the moment I could not find the strength and courage to do it just yet.

"Of course Merle," I told her, reaching out to pat the top of her head. "And we'll all do it together. All of us."

She rewarded me with a beautiful smile, then let out a low purr and snuggled into me, contented.

However minutes later something else felt amiss. Merle must have felt it too and sat up, alert, the hairs along her back rising. Hitomi moved closer to us, sensing something as well, just as the leaves in the bushes around us began to rustle once more even though there was no wind blowing. When a twig cracked, I stood up and drew my sword, keeping the two girls behind me. The movements were coming from my right, and so I turned there, poised to strike.

But then a voice spoke.

"Put down your sword, Van. There's no need for it," it said.

It was that of a male, one so familiar that I could recognize anywhere, anytime.

I turned to look at Hitomi, who was stricken with astonishment. Merle, meanwhile, was absolutely confused.

I lowered my head and sheathed my sword. Then, with a slightly smug grin, I replied, "Done then. Step into the light, why don't you? You're giving us a fright by being so stealthy, Allen."

And so he did step from the bushes and into the light, the glimmer of the flames dancing against his long blond hair.

_**

* * *

**_

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Turning Points

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the long wait! School caught up on me, and it was only recently that I found the opportunity to write. Plus, I had a really hard time deciding how I'd begin this chapter, thus impeding further developments until I was finally able to settle on things.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I've already added titles to the previous two chapters and made the corrections to mistakes pointed out by the more attentive reviewers (muchos gracias!), so hopefully things are in better shape now. Anyway if there's anything you'd like to point out, don't hesitate to leave a review or contact me personally via PM or email.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Sacrosanct**

By Venusskies

_A Retelling of the Escaflowne series_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Turning Points**

He had been horribly aloof since last night, something which might speak of how far we're going to get in this unexpected reunion. Or perhaps we had yet to find the time to talk, for as soon as he found us, he took us right away to his ship, the Crusade, and set off for Asturia. Merle and I were immediately attended to; our lodgings were comfortable enough and the food almost delicious, but as expected, we didn't sleep or eat well. Van attempted neither. He and Allen spent most of the trip locked up inside the latter's office talking quite heatedly. It was hard to imagine any event wherein these two rivals would declare a truce and talk as amiably as possible, but the recent events were most special.

And never did he take a second look at me.

Fatigue was drumming into our fragile wits, commanding us to rest, but the post-traumatic shock was more terribly overwhelming. Merle and I shared a room, but we were both deathly quiet throughout the four, five hour journey to the cornerstone of the Alliance powers. Either we were too immersed in our own thoughts or there were simply no words that could express our despair. We both felt guilty for being too fickle to be of use to Van, who, we both knew, needed the empathy only we could provide during these trying times. However it seemed that he didn't need – rather, want – it, judging from the sheer stoicism he exuded upon our arrival.

Our reception at Palas was a solemn affair. King Aston and his daughters, the princesses Eries and Millerna, were all there to see to personally express their sympathies and see to our needs. There was a slight sense of comfort from the fact that these people were taking the time and effort to keep us as comfortable as possible, but I couldn't help wondering whether these people would actually sympathize enough to help us seek justice for Fanelia. Zaibach, after all, was a fellow Alliance country.

The fact of the matter was that this war was not going to be simple. No one knew just yet what motivated Zaibach to destroy Fanelia, what exactly we had done to deserve their ire. Nor did anyone know just yet that we were completely innocent. Consensus – the standard system for decision-making within the Alliance – would not be achieved until everyone had the proper information.

Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli of Asturia, had connections to the Asturian intelligence units. His connections existed even before he had been appointed to a high-ranking position within the intelligence bureau itself, and what he and Van had discussed in the Crusade probably had something do to with what he knew.

And as for Escaflowne…

It was dawn after the attacks that I was finally able to speak with Van again.

I was walking aimlessly around the palace in the wee hours of the morning, wondering where my feet would take me. I couldn't sleep even when Merle had finally succumbed to the beckoning goose-feathered pillows and the silky sheen of the mattresses; I was far too tense. My head was restless with thoughts of the future, interspersed with random questions about Allen's treatment, how we would finally be able to talk, how he would be after all this time…

I stopped when I saw Van standing against one of the stone columns scattered along the perimeter of the palace gardens, posture rigid, arms crossed over his chest and his brows furrowed in deep thought. I approached him slowly, calling out his name. He turned to me and straightened up. The moment I stopped some meters before him, his expression softened.

"Have you rested?" he asked me wisely, knowing sleep wouldn't catch me at this ungodly hour. He himself had dark circles under his eyes, evidence of his own unrest.

"Yes," I answered softly. "But you?"

"I'm alright," was his stubborn reply. "King Aston and I had just finished talking."

"What did you talk about?"

"He expressed his sympathies and pledged aid in the rebuilding of Fanelia. As much as we would need, he said, and I thanked him. He also sent messengers to deliver a notice of meeting for all Alliance rulers. We will convene in three days, first thing in the morning."

"Zaibach will be arriving?"

"A notice has been delivered, but they probably won't send representatives."

Silence.

"Why can't you meet sooner?" I asked.

"Asturia is still gathering intelligence," he replied. "Allen has yet to report to King Aston."

"Was that what you were talking about at the Crusade?"

"Among other things."

At that, my stomach gave a sickening lurch. I had a strange, uneasy feeling that I knew what else they were talking about. And I didn't know if I liked it or not.

"I've arranged for you to be taken back to Chezario," he suddenly said.

I was honestly surprised.

"What? When? How?"

"Shigure will personally fetch you tomorrow, at around noon. You should stay with your brother until the chaos rests," Van continued, ignoring my most recent statements. "Chezario's relatively low-profile compared to the rest of the Alliance countries, and it'll be one of the last targets for attacks. Things will become dangerous for the both of us from now on. It'll be much easier for me if I know you're out of harm's way."

I should've been touched by his concern. I should've been more appreciative of his care. But with him suddenly deciding things without even consulting me, I felt more like a burden that he wanted to cast away than a person he valued enough to keep safe.

"Van, I know I've been useless up to this point," I began without trying to mask any of the bitterness and anger I was feeling. But I was still trying to keep my cool; conflict was the one thing we couldn't afford to have if we were to get through everything. I knew that we needed to talk and reach an understanding; by all means was I determined to make it happen.

But I should've remembered Van was already more stubborn than the average person, and in extreme circumstances, he was almost impossible to deal with. He started talking again before I had even finished telling him what I wanted him to know, but what came out of his mouth was something far from what I originally expected.

"No, Hitomi. Plese, don't ever feel that way," he finally sighed, encumbered and frustrated by his inability to express. Van had never been a very vocal person; he was a man of few words. I knew him to be that way ever since he was a child, and when he became king, he told me once that addressing gatherings was one of the obstacles he was trying to overcome with each passing day. I stopped to allow him to gather his thoughts and speak, my gut feeling telling me that what he wanted to say was something that would mean much to the both of us and to our fragile relationship.

Yes, what we had was a fragile bond held intact mostly by the mutual respect we felt for one another. We respected each one too much to fully know that the other deserved, at the very least, an amiable companionship. Neither one of us would admit it out loud, but we both knew without words and acknowledged it for what it was. We had been friends, good friends, until two years ago; when we were married, everything suddenly became awkward. Even the friendly, comforting pats on the shoulder we used to give each other for no reason at all had undertaken an altogether different set of expectations.

And just when we were learning to adjust to the strangeness of our predicament, Zaibach had to attack.

My heart reached out to the man before me, this fallen king, who was desperately trying to pull himself together for himself, for me, for us. As his lips parted to speak, I listened intently, trying my best to understand where he was coming from and, consequently, what he needed to hear from me.

"I may say otherwise, but don't ever think that I consider you a burden. You know how terrible I am with talking," he said, words turning into breaths, so soft were they spoken. I leaned in closer to hear him better as he closed his eyes and said, "The gods know how happy and lucky I feel to have been married to you instead of any other, and they surely know how I would do anything, anything to keep you safe."

I was overwhelmed by his sudden confession, having not thought even for a single moment that he would say something like it at all. My only response was a feeble utterance of his name, my own eyes expressing the torrent of emotions – gentle surprise, appreciation, tenderness, slight anxiety – I couldn't tell him about.

I saw understanding in his gaze, and he steadily continued talking.

"I will talk to him as soon as he arrives. I trust your brother, Hitomi. Young as he is, I know he can, and will, keep you safe. I've always known him to be a strong man.," he finished.

"But why don't you come with me? Stay with me at Chezario, at least until you've gotten enough rest. Y-you're tired, and you're hurt," I began to whimper, looking away to stall the tears that were threatening to spill. "You haven't eaten since yesterday, you haven't slept since who knows when, everything happened so fast that we haven't had the time to stop and take a breather…"

"Time is a luxury we don't have," was his simple reply. "Besides, I'll be alright."

"Stop being so stubborn!" I suddenly exclaimed, a tear falling down my cheek. What a betrayal of my emotions, but at that point, I couldn't care the least bit. At that very moment I wanted to shake him, slap him to his senses, make him realize the importance of what I was asking of him. "Can't you see I'm worried about you? Can't you see we're all anxious about you? Why don't you pause, at least for a moment? If you get hurt, where will Fanelia be? Where will we be?"

It was his turn to look surprised. He too couldn't speak. He too didn't know what to say.

"I-I'm sorry, for trying to impose things on you," I said, bringing my hands to wipe the tears. "I-I'm just, well, shaken, and I couldn't really, I don't, I-I can't really think straight, I feel, uneasy b-but I know I have to be strong, F-fanelia…"

And then I let go. I sobbed and covered my face with my hands, trying my best not to bawl like a helpless infant. It was the first time I cried since the incident. It was also the first time I had cried in a while.

The gods knew that I cared for Van, that I was scared for him as much as I was scared for myself, and somehow, I couldn't contain everything inside me anymore. Like a flowing river blocked by a concrete dam, there comes a time when the blockade breaks and the waters just have to run – unfettered, free. And like the good earth that yields its soil to accommodate the rushing torrents, displaced rocks and trees notwithstanding, he reached out and held me in his embrace. Reflexively I leaned into him, my hands clutching at his clothing in tight, desperate grips. I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder and his breath tickled my ears ever so slightly. The tenderness of his touch allowed my tears to eventually subside.

Immediately I knew that the comfort I drew from his strength – the gentle press of his palm against my back, the soothing way with which he stroked my hair, the warmth of his embrace – would stay with me even when he wasn't by my side. Placed in the context of our situation, his embrace meant so much more to me than anyone's attempt at empathy.

What Van Fanel had shown me that dawn was a side of him only a privileged few would ever see. And during that dawn, even for the briefest of moments, he was the Van Fanel who cared enough to actually show it to me.

-xo-xo-xo-

I finally fell asleep after breakfast. Merle was either exploring the palace or trailing Van wherever he went, and a maid had come in to close the curtains by my bedside so the sunlight wouldn't wake me. She shouldn't have bothered, for with or without the sunlight my sleep was already disturbed. I had dreams – strange and frightful – that woke me from slumber with beads of sweat trailing down the sides of my head. Each time I tried to close my eyes they kept coming, unwavering. And each time I tried to understand what they meant, I would shake my head in failure.

Tired, I sat up and rested my forehead against my knee, flashes of my dreams playing in my mind endlessly. The pendant around my neck swung with its characteristic rhythmic pattern – the perfect, undulating tune of a swing per second.

It was a bright day in my dream, and I saw my brother supervising some servants from Chezario as they prepared a carriage. They were to take a leviship back to Chezario, and the carriage would take them to the fort where it had landed. Like Van said, I was to come with them. I was a participant in my dream – walking with my brother, talking to him and Van, getting inside the carriage, seeing the coachman set us off with the sound of a whip. Merle was with us, and Van saw the both of us off. Together with him were Millerna and Eries, Dryden, and Allen.

We arrived at the leviship – a relatively medium-sized leviship at that – and boarded it. The captain and his crew were all set, and they greeted me amiably. They were happy to see me again after a while, they said, but they had hoped it wouldn't be in a circumstance like this. I thanked them for their sympathies and retired to my room, my brother following suit. It would take some two hours to get to Chezario from Palas, a little longer than the hour and a half it took to arrive from Fanelia.

Home, I thought in my dream. I would finally be going home…

Not too long after we took off, the sky began to darken so suddenly and strangely, for the clouds some distance from us were still white unlike the ones immediately beside us. There was something peculiar about the situation, and I rushed to the top of the ship to see what was going on. Soldiers were already there when I arrived. They told me to go back to the lower decks, saying that it mightn't be safe. I wasn't able to see much, but I caught enough glimpse of a huge structure hovering above us, four gigantic levistones keeping it afloat.

It was black. We were directly under it. That was why the area around us was dark, while further along our perimeter the clouds were still white.

Shigure found me and pulled me to the lower decks, telling me to stay inside my room and not go out, no matter what. I was worried, demanding to know what was going on when I saw a red guymelef whiz past the window nearest to us. Immediately I froze, a dreadful sense of déjà vu washing over me.

It couldn't be happening again. No, Dilandau couldn't be here again.

A little later two other guymelefs began flying past, their capes billowing against the wind. My breathing began to quicken. I ignored my brother and ran to the cockpit, stopping at the sight of the captain ordering his flustered crew to get the ship's defenses ready and prepare for a guymelef attack. People were in a disarray; Shigure had to intervene to help keep things in order.

There was a slight rumble and the ship began to shake. We were being attacked.

We were no match for these flying guymelefs. I knew no country that had developed a technology so advanced that it allowed these monstrous machines to fly and take their battles to the skies. They had a huge advantage over us, and the people inside the cockpit were distressed.

I felt my heart pound in anticipation. Someone was coming...

Someone was coming.

Heartbeats later I saw Escaflowne, flying like a dragon and heading straight at one of the guymelefs. Piloting it was Van, his expression grim. My insides sang with elation at the sight of him coming to our rescue, but then I got worried about his safety. I slipped out of the cockpit and ran back up to the viewdeck, weaving past the soldiers, to get a better view of Van and his fight.

He was engaged with the red guymelef, but the two others were approaching to corner him. He succeeded in avoiding an encounter with any of them, flying in and out to deliver sparse yet hard blows on his opponents. I was happy with how he was carrying on. From what he was showing, he seemed to have gotten used to Escaflowne and was controlling the guymelef with a higher degree of skill. Our leviship was taking the opportunity to steer away from the battle. In my mind I could picture the crew wordlessly thanking him for the diversion.

Miles from us, over to the left, we saw another leviship approaching. It was still far, but it was coming steadily. I had a hunch it would be the Crusade, coming to help us.

The fighting became more intense. I could see Van getting weary of avoiding all three guymelefs on his own while trying to attack them. He was getting tired, and his attacks were getting weaker. The guymelefs, especially the red one, were beginning to corner him. The Crusade was much closer now, and help was much nearer. But suddenly I heard a loud clash from the battle; the red guymelef had struck Van terribly, sending him crashing into the fields below. I cried out in horror as all three guymelefs swooped down on him and continued to pound on him.

A voice from the floating structure boomed to the guymelefs below, commanding them to stop. Something inside me recognized it, but I was too worried and stricken to think about it just yet. Van was down below, at the mercy of those three guymelefs, and I couldn't do anything to help.

I heard the voice once more. This time, he ordered Dilandau to bring Escaflowne and its pilot to him. Dilandau, albeit grudgingly, obeyed. Together with the two other guymelefs they brought Escaflowne, no longer the dragon that was soaring just a while ago, to the black structure hovering above us. Panels from its underside parted to let them in, and when they shut closed, the structure moved away and disappeared.

I hugged my knees to myself, my head reeling from recalling my dream. I didn't bother trying to make sense of the strange elements I saw, like the dark black structure – whatever it was called – and how it disappeared. I felt even more tired than I was before I tried to rest.

I got off the bed and took a peek behind the curtains. The sun was already setting.

Deciding that it was time I joined the rest of society and found out what developments had arisen during my failed attempt at rest, I left my room. My heart was even more anxious than it had ever been.

* * *

I found Merle perched on the railing at the palace's west wing, unusually quiet. I moved a little closer and saw her to be deep in thought, which was why she hadn't noticed me coming beforehand. She purred noisily, expressing her surprise in seeing me.

"I thought you were sleeping," she said, getting off the railing to stand beside me. We were overlooking a big canal, one of the main waterways that flowed into the heart of the palace. Vessels were traveling in and out of our sight as we stood in our places, saying nothing to one another. We stayed that way for a while until I spoke.

The sun was already poised to set.

"Where is Hitomi?" I asked while looking straight ahead. So transfixed was I on a particular vessel traveling quietly along the canal that I didn't notice the way her gaze shifted away from my direction. I didn't see how her eyes lost the faintest of glimmers. I didn't sense the swift intake of breath that lasted only for a split second. My attention to her returned only when she replied.

"She's the one who's sleeping," Merle answered. "That's why I left her alone. She looked awfully tired."

"She is," I said. "She hasn't been well at all."

"Neither are you," was her quick retort. "You're a mess Lord Van. You haven't slept at all, haven't you?"

"No," I honestly replied.

"Then why don't you?"

"I can't. I don't want to."

"Martyr," she mumbled under her breath, taking great care not to let me hear them. She could never insult me openly, the little cat-girl. Never, since childhood, did I hear her speak ill of me or of my family. She was our staunchest supporter, her love for us never dwindling, her fire everlasting. And she probably knew me better than Hitomi did, for while Hitomi had spent summers with me, I was with Merle for the rest of the springs, winters and autumns.

Perhaps the little feline knew something I didn't.

"Why are you so stubborn Lord Van?" she asked, turning to look me squarely in the eye. She scrunched her nose, almost daring me to answer her question. I grinned at her half-hearted attempt to intimidate me, allowing myself a small chuckle at her expense.

"You never take me seriously Lord Van," she concluded, folding her arms across her chest in defiance.

"But I do Merle," I answered, humoring her. "I do take you seriously when you want me to."

"Then why don't you right now?"

"Trust me, I am."

"Then why are you so stubborn?"

"Because that's how I am. That's how I've been."

She didn't seem to like that answer, for no sooner than the words left my lips she clamped her mouth shut, frowned and wagged her tail furiously.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, not understanding her actions.

"You always treat me like a child," she shot back. I didn't have time to reply for she immediately ran off, leaving me alone.

I was puzzled, to say the least. But I didn't have the energy or the desire to run after her and ask why she left me so suddenly. Besides, the sun was already setting. I vaguely remembered Millerna informing me that dinner in the palace was usually after sunset, and I felt hungry. I decided to walk to the dining hall instead.

I walked on, passing hallways of tapestries and portraits of royals. I stopped to admire a particularly striking painting of the eldest Asturian princess – who became duchess of Freid before she died a few years ago – Marlene, whose long golden locks and porcelain features had been beautifully emphasized. I went on a little further and saw portraits of past kings and princes, finding one of King Aston in his youth and one of his father. The rest I wouldn't have recognized had it not been for the names and years engraved below their images.

So distracted was I with these works that I hadn't noticed where I was going. I had intended to go to the dining hall but I was clearly headed for the gardens. I shook my head slightly and was about to turn around when I heard voices talking and moving towards me. They were familiar – that of a man and a woman's – and it was only later on that I understood why my first impulse was to hide in one of the darker corners of the hallway to avoid being seen.

The woman was Hitomi, dressed in a blue evening robe – one of Millerna's, probably. She looked solemn and quite tired, but she was walking steadily beside a taller man with long hair…

I took a glance at the sun. It had already set.

"He's sending you back to Chezario tomorrow? And you agreed?" he exclaimed in hushed tones. They both stopped when they reached the end of the hallway.

"Yes," Hitomi replied gently. "He had my best interests in mind."

"But why did you agree? You know you will be much safer here in Asturia," he argued. "Zaibach would not dare attack this country!"

"Well that was different from what I was expecting," she answered weakly. I couldn't see her facial expressions, but I could guess from the tone of her voice that she wasn't really smiling.

"Why? What were you expecting?"

"For you to say that you would protect me."

"But you already know that."

"Yes, I guess I do."

"Hitomi, is there something wrong?"

There was a slight pause – hesitation, perhaps – before she replied.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes, I am. It's been a while Allen. I've… I've certainly missed you," she said, her voice gradually fading into a whisper.

"And I, you."

"Why didn't you speak with me at the Crusade?" Hitomi asked, her voice gaining a little urgency. "Why did you ignore me so pointedly?"

Allen breathed in heavily before replying, "You know I had to. I couldn't risk anything with him around."

"But Van knows! He understands."

I glowered as my insides lurched at that particular exchange. I didn't like what both Hitomi and Allen were implying with their words.

"Believe me Hitomi when I say that that's the very reason why I don't want to risk anything," Allen replied. "There are some things that you don't understand about the way men act, the way they feel…"

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled. "Is there something I should know?"

"No, don't mind what I said," he quickly returned. I could hear him shake his head quite vigorously.

"There's something you're not telling me," Hitomi declared suspiciously.

"That's because it's not particularly important," Allen defended.

"Why not?"

"Hitomi, don't you trust me?"

"After everything that's happened, it's getting harder and harder to trust people," she retorted dangerously, her voice taking a lower, more resentful tone.

"But you must trust me when I say that you can't go to Chezario tomorrow," he said pleadingly. He must've taken hold of Hitomi's hands for she hastily told him to let go of her.

"No, I'm not," was his firm response. "Not after losing you once."

Hitomi was silent at this.

"Allen, please…"

"Tell him that you don't want to go. Don't leave Hitomi. You'll be much safer by my side. I promise, I won't let anyone harm you while I'm here."

"But I've been wanting to go back to Chezario too. This is the perfect opportunity."

"You're just saying that to cover for him," he remarked bitterly, almost mockingly, to which Hitomi shot back defiantly.

"How dare you say that! Of course not. I do have a mind of my own Allen. And I trust Van. I know he wouldn't tell me to do this unless he had a good reason. He has gotten me this far safely, and I trust him," she spoke sternly.

I shifted to get a better look at them and saw Allen's face darken against the dim light.

"Why are you defending him Hitomi? Has two years with him converted you so much?"

"Why are you painting him to be such a criminal? He isn't. He never was. And I cannot at all understand why you despise him so! He has done nothing to deserve such a thing from you."

It was Allen's turn to keep silent.

"Never, in the past two years, has he spoken ill about you Allen," Hitomi breathed so softly that I almost didn't catch her words. "Never. Not at all."

"Answer my question, Hitomi."

"What question?"

"Do you love him?"

My eyes widened with surprise at the sudden turn of questioning. Why was he suddenly so keen to know about Hitomi's feelings towards me? Was this insecurity I was hearing?

"He is my friend. Yes I do," she replied without uncertainty.

"No, you understand what I mean. Now answer me again. Do you love him?"

With bated breath and a faster heartbeat Allen and I both waited for her to answer.

It took her a little while longer this time around, and when she finally spoke, it wasn't really an answer.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I need to know Hitomi. I need to be assured."

"What for, Allen?" she answered quite desperately. "What else do you want from me?"

I could barely make out how Allen's brows curled in confusion, how his lips were pursed so sternly…

"Am I too late Hitomi?" he asked hoarsely. "Am I?"

"Why didn't you come to the cherry tree when I asked you to?" she retorted with a quiver in her voice. "Why didn't you answer my letters when Mizuki gave them to you? Why are you talking to me just now?"

"I won't let you go," he said with finality. "I won't let go of what is mine."

Hitomi simply shook her head and ran from him, breaking free when he tried to keep her by holding her arm. Allen stood still for a few moments before walking in the direction Hitomi took off, his heels making a definite click against the hard stone floor.

I emerged from my corner in the shadows and stared at where they had just been.

I decided to go back to my room, my hunger no longer of immediate concern.

-xo-xo-xo-

Indeed it was noon when the delegation from Chezario arrived. Shigure, King of Chezario, had come to the palace at the same time the wealthy merchant Dryden Fassa decided to pay a visit to King Aston. Both men paid their courtesies to the elder king first before joining us – I, Hitomi, Eries and Millerna – for lunch at the dining hall. The Asturian King and Allen Schezar had previous commitments to attend to and were thus unable to eat with us or see the delegation off.

Talk was pleasant while we consumed cutlets of steak and portions of veal. Dryden told us about his most recent ventures into transportation, having just acquired the largest merchant ship in the whole of Gaea. He and his father were two of Gaea's richest men and were both excellent businessmen, but their disparities were stark and painfully obvious to the average citizen. While Dryden greatly cared to see to the welfare of his employees and conduct his transactions with maximum transparency, his father had been accused of abusing various rights, exploiting certain laws, and consorting with the shadier members of high society.

"I'm off for a two week trip to Basram," Dryden told us while taking the refill of wine a servant had offered him. "I have to personally see to the new leviships we're having built over there. I'm a pretty hands-on man when it comes to business, and other things in life I guess."

We all laughed at his remark, even more so when we saw him wink at Millerna. Her only response was to lift the corners of her lips smugly.

The two of them, Dryden and Millerna, were like Hitomi and I after all. They too had been engaged by their fathers and it was only a matter of time before they got married. Dryden's visits to Palas were becoming frequent, and his private talks with King Aston even more so.

"We'd all love to see the new ships once they arrive," Princess Eries remarked. "What would you use them for?"

"My father and I will be expanding our transport services business as soon as we acquire them," Dryden explained. "There is an increasing demand for mass shipment of goods, especially here in Asturia. People seem to be catching on the good economy, but of course, my father and I plan to catch more of it while it lasts."

A few of us laughed at his pun on their business exploits. Shigure in particular was enjoying himself very much.

"It's a shame you can't stay any longer Dryden," he said. "When did you say were you leaving?"

"Sooner than you might think my boy," Dryden replied with a small smile. "If all goes well, then I'll be gone in three hours. Which is why, my good ladies and gentlemen, I must beg your pardon and take my leave. There is much to attend to, and time is of the essence."

Promptly, Dryden rose from his seat. We all followed his example and started walking towards the main hallway.

"Hitomi and I are leaving as well," Shigure told Dryden, who raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really now? And what of King Van?" he asked me.

"I shall be staying," I replied simply.

"But Queen Hitomi, aren't you anxious to leave your king behind?" Dryden asked, turning to Hitomi.

"Anxious, yes I am, but there isn't much I can do to sway a stubborn man," she answered with a small smile. "He can be very hard to deal with when his mind has already been set."

"Well most men are like that," Millerna added, folding her arms across her chest. "They do believe that they can pretty much do anything, given their high stature in society."

"Ever the feminist, are we princess?" Dryden winked.

We all laughed as Millerna merely scoffed at him.

When we arrived at the main entrance, Dryden's carriage was already prepared. He rode it immediately and set off while Shigure and Hitomi waited for theirs to arrive. Millerna, Eries and I waited with them as well.

"You will take care of yourself Hitomi," Millerna said, holding the other girl's hands in hers. "Rest and get those dark circles out of your eyes. Chezario is such a wonderful place, and I would like to be there. It would do you much good."

"Yes Hitomi," Eries agreed. "You have been through much, and you need to recuperate. Eat well, for you will be exerting even more strength and energy in the days to come."

"Thank you princesses. I really appreciate your concern," Hitomi answered, smiling gently. "But you must also see to that hard-headed man over there. If I haven't been sleeping and eating well these past few days, then all the more with him!"

"Don't worry sister," Shigure said. "I'm sure the princesses Eries and Millerna will make sure he will take care of himself while you're gone."

I gave a small smile, a half-hearted attempt to assure Hitomi that I'll do well. It was just then that we heard the sounds of neighing horses; the carriage had already arrived, and was just in front of us.

"I guess this is it then," Shigure remarked. Turning to us and bowing, he thanked the princesses for their hospitality and bid us farewell. Hitomi curtsied and thanked the princesses as well.

"Don't worry about her Van," Shigure addressed me. "I'll take care of my sister."

"I know you will," I replied, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

He then boarded the carriage.

Hitomi, meanwhile, looked at me with a swirl of emotions in her eyes. She was most certainly anxious of leaving me alone at this time, but there was no turning back at this point. She smiled weakly and I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You will be fine," I told her.

"Do take care," she whispered.

Unexpectedly, she gave me a small peck on the cheek.

She turned around hastily and boarded the carriage. With a whipping from the coachman and a neigh of the horse, the carriage curbed into the stone-paved lanes fronting the Asturian palace and disappeared into the mass of buildings and houses.

Eries went inside first, leaving Millerna and I to watch the retreating carriage. After some time, Millerna turned to me and shot me a knowing glance. I looked at her, confused, eliciting a wide grin and a shaking of her head. I had no idea as to what she meant.

_**

* * *

**_

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
